washingtonsmalevolencefandomcom-20200214-history
The End
"The End" is the tenth quest in the main quest line of ''Washington's Malevolence. The quest "Homebound" is considered part of this quest, also acting as its subtitle. Walkthrough The Story The player travels downstairs to meet Jimmy at the lower passage. If the player was successful in making the faction leaders stand down, Jimmy informs the player that they should get moving. If the player was unsuccessful in making the faction leaders stand down and a firefight ensued, they inform Jimmy that the situation in the administrative level took a bad turn and that everyone in the room had died in the firefight. Jimmy immediately turns morose and regretful that he had sent his children to be slaughtered because of his bullheadedness in trying to open the Rocky Cape Bank. Regardless of the result of the situation in the administrative level, Jimmy and the player proceed downstairs, where they are approached by a panicked Marion; Ralph had collapsed and passed of a heart attack just as they were about to travel down the elevator to the vault door. Ian can be seen sitting against the wall with his head down in shock. Jimmy tells Marion that while it seems cold, they have come too far to stop now and that they will give him a proper burial upon returning to the surface. Jimmy and the player travel down to the bank vault door, where the player has the honor of activating the control pod. They proceed into the vault and enter the security deposit box room with a keypad-locked door in the back straight ahead from the entrance. After figuring out how to unlock the door, they then head to the Overseer's office to unlock the remaining doors. Eventually, they make their way to the control pod room where Jimmy takes two different actions depending on the result of Memento Mori. The runners eventually leave the bank to return to Merideport and lay Ralph to rest. If the player had a bad result for Memento Mori, then they have to assist Jimmy with laying Eyes, Sterling, and Lizzie to rest. The player is then free to return to the Capital Wasteland via the partially-collapsed car tunnel. Objectives # Travel to the bank vault door and use the door control panel. # Enter the vault and figure out the key code for the door in the back room. (Noted below) # Unlock the simulation pod room door. You can unlock the stasis pod room and the armory as well; however, the only room that is required to advance is the simulation pod room. (Armory contents detailed below) # Enter the simulation pod room and walk to the terminal Jimmy is standing in front of. The code is decipherable by looking at the signs posted on the ceiling of the adjacent hallways. The signs are arranged in a way that is meant to be facing the back wall of the security deposit box room. The code is "216", a basic reference to Project Purity. The code to the Overseer's office is "612" which is the inverse of the first code, noted in a terminal that the player passes on their way to the office. The armory is filled to the brim with weapons, armor, and clothing. Almost every article of clothing can be found in this room. Massive amounts of ammunition line the shelves. The big secret of the armory, however, is both the microprocessor diagrams in the center of the room, as well as the TR-89 Power Armor found in the center of the back of the room. The player will not be able to access the armory again after triggering the cutscene involving the simulation pods. After leaving the bank, the player will eventually regain control at the beach near the car tunnel. Once entering the car tunnel, the player is on a trip back to the Capital Wasteland. Trivia *The bank vault's safety deposit boxes were meant to have an original model; due to time constraints, they ended up using a regular filing cabinet model. *Jimmy has two different reactions to the robot in the Overseer's office, depending on if Lizzie is alive or not. *During the tunnel walk back to the Capital Wasteland, music can be heard playing. The pre-release version had "I'll Be Seeing You" by Jimmy Durante playing; however, to avoid copyright issues, this song was removed and the transition time changed to accommodate. *Due to time and technical constraints, the car tunnel is empty and basically consists of the same room copied several times over, tied together with doors that teleport the player to different areas. The player, even at 10 agility points, can not reach the end of the tunnel without using console commands to either speed up their movement or to change the countdown timer. *It is implied, but never outright seen or stated that Jimmy returns to the bank vault and commits suicide after the events of the bad ending complete and the player assists Jimmy on laying his children to rest.